


Hold Me Closer

by ladybonehollows



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonehollows/pseuds/ladybonehollows
Summary: Rune convinces Brand to stay in bed instead of going for his morning run
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For Brand Appreciation Day! Unedited because I didn't intend for this to be more than 100 words, oops

Brand woke quickly, as he always did, his body instantly alert to his surroundings. The room was cool, the body pressed up against his beneath the blankets warm, and he rolled onto his side to curl around it.  
  
Sliding his arm around Rune's soft middle, he buried his face against his neck, his mouth brushing the sensitive skin there in a semblance of a kiss. Rune stirred a little in his arms, which was normal, before rolling over to face him, which was not.  
  
Usually, Rune pretended to still be asleep when Brand got up for his run with such determination that he normally willed himself back into a slumber by the time Brand had pulled on his shoes and a shirt and had left the room. Today, he grunted and groaned through the effort it took to turn without pulling out of the circle of Brand's arms, finally settling when their bodies were flush together once more, now with Rune's face pressed firmly against Brand's chest. "Morning," Brand said, trying not to smile.  
  
"'m not awake," Rune mumbled, pressing closer against him.  
  
Brand hummed, smoothing his hand down from Rune's shoulders to the small of his back. "Try and be awake by the time I get back from my run," he said, letting his fingers slide over the curve of Rune's hip suggestively, teasing at the skin below his hipbone before returning his hand to Rune’s waist.  
  
Rune shifted slightly against him. "Mm-hm. No. You're not running today."  
  
"Because you want cuddles," Brand said wryly.  
  
"No. Because _you_ want cuddles."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong," Rune said, his voice still thick with sleep.  
  
He wasn't wrong, and he didn't need to say the words for Rune to know it. Brand let the guilt of not sticking to his regime tug at him for a few seconds, then let go of it with a sigh, tightening his arms around Rune instead and smiling against his skin when he let out a small, happy sound.  
  
Rune didn't ask a lot of him -- okay, that was a fucking lie, but he didn't ask a lot of him for _himself_ , for things that made him vulnerable. Brand felt helpless to say no today.  
  
He expected Rune to fall back asleep, and while his breathing remained slow and even, the way his body shifted against his every now and then told Brand that he hadn't managed to drift back off. It was early by Rune's standards, the dawn sun only just starting to peek in through the gaps in the curtains, but apparently Rune felt too restless or too awake to fall back asleep. Brand leaned back enough to push Rune’s hair back from his face, threading the tips of his fingers through it so he could stretch lightly at his scalp. "If you can't sleep, you could always get up and come for a run with me."  
  
All he got in return was a muffled groan that sounded like _gross_ , and Rune's body shifting closer, one of his legs slipping between Brand's.  
  
He could feel Rune's intent -- it was just supposed to be about closeness, about comfort. But neither of them had worn anything to bed last night, and it wasn't long before the warmth of Rune's naked body tucked up against his set off a spark inside him. Rune didn't need the companion bond to know how he was affecting Brand, not with the way they were pressed together, but when Brand shifted slightly to put some space between them, intent on letting Rune sleep for another hour or two, his fingers dug into Brand's hip, keeping him there. "No," he murmured against Brand's chest. "Don't move."  
  
Brand paused, wondering whether he should go anyway, but after a few seconds he relaxed again. The feeling of Rune’s body against his was distracting, but if Rune wanted him there, there wasn't really anywhere else he'd rather be. If he wasn't interested in sex this morning, then he could wait it out until Rune fell back asleep and take care of it in the shower. "Okay," he said easily.  
  
The silence in the room did nothing to distract from the way Rune’s belly pressed against Brand's hardening cock. He held his breath when he felt Rune twitching to life against his hip, wondering whether he wanted to ignore it or not.  
  
Rune's breath was a shudder against his throat. "Okay, maybe you can move a little. If you -- _oh._ "  
  
Brand didn't wait for a second invitation. Sliding his hand around again to flatten against the small of Rune's back, he rocked forward, angling his hips to press firmly against his cock. Rune's answering groan was everything he'd hoped for, a hoarse sound buried against his chest.  
  
Warm hands pressed against his shoulders, and Brand let himself be pushed onto his back. Rune straddled his hips, looking down at him with surprisingly alert eyes as the blanket fell down from around his shoulders. Brand lifted his hips, grinding up against Rune's balls, and delighted in the way his eyes fluttered closed before he leaned forward.  
  
Rune didn't try and hold himself up, but Brand didn't want him to, much preferring to feel every inch of their bodies pressed together from shoulders to hip. Rune's mouth pressed against his collarbone, his neck, his jaw before finally -- _finally_ \-- capturing his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. Brand wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss into something dirty until Rune was squirming above him. "I thought you wanted to sleep," he said, pulling away only enough to get the words out.  
  
Rune was breathless by the time he pulled back to speak. "Shut up," he said, and then, "Don't you dare say --"  
  
"Make me," Brand said, and Rune did exactly that with a loud groan, bending over him to cover his mouth with his own. Brand grinned into the kiss, and rocked up against him once more.  
  
Rune's fingers on his wrists had him loosening his grip immediately. Without breaking the kiss, Rune shifted down far enough to straddle his thighs instead, and Brand sighed at the feeling of Rune hot and heavy against him. That sigh deepened into a moan when warm fingers wrapped around him, around both of them.  
  
Cold rushed in above him, and Brand opened his eyes to see Rune pushing back to sit on his thighs. He immediately missed the closeness and the warmth, but the sight of Rune sitting on top of him, long fingers slowly jerking them both off, sent a rush of heat through him that more than made up for it. "Is this okay?" Rune said quietly, as though Brand might not think it was enough.  
  
Brand swallowed hard around the love and desire tightening his throat, and then opened the bond between them to let it do the talking for him. "Yes," he said anyway, groaning at the instant flush that spread across Rune's neck and down his chest when he felt how much Brand wanted _exactly this_. "Fuck I -- yes. Yes, Rune, fuck."  
  
Encouraged, Rune's hand squeezed around them both, stroking them from base to tip before pausing to rub his thumb against the head of Brand's cock.  
  
Pushing up onto his elbows, Brand reached across to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some out into Rune's waiting hand. The next slide of his hand on him was easier, and Brand couldn't help but thrust up into it.  
  
Rune stroked them quickly, but Brand didn't mind, already half out of his mind with want. His gaze remained torn between Rune’s dick sliding against his in the circle of his fist, and the way Rune's lower lip kept catching between his teeth, his eyes half lidded with desire. He wanted _his_ teeth in Rune's lip, wanted to taste him, wanted nothing between them but the friction of their bodies. "Rune," he gasped.  
  
Rune knew what he wanted. What he needed. Falling down on top of him, Rune reached for him with his clean hand, sliding his hand around the back of his neck to hold him close as he kissed him deeply, with no thought or care to either of their morning breath. His other hand landed on the bed beside Brand's head, and Brand knocked it away when he tried to reach between them again. Tightening his grip on Rune's waist, he rocked his hips up into him, rolling their bodies together, slicked enough now that the slide of their cocks together was easy and dizzying. Brand swallowed Rune’s moan, shivering from the feedback loop of _fuck yes_ that came through the bond. "Oh shit," Rune gasped against his mouth, dropping his head to press it against Brand's neck. "Don't stop that, I -- oh shit, _Brand_."

Rune's voice was thick with desire as he grinded down against Brand, adding to the slick friction building between them, and Brand immediately felt his control start to slip. He slid his hands lower, grabbing Rune's buttcheeks to better rock their bodies together, and the sound Rune made felt like the one caught in Brand's throat. Rune let out a shudder, and then another, and Brand groaned as fingertips dug hard into his shoulders. "Fuck, fuck, _Rune_ , I --" and then his words were drowned out by Rune's cry as he shook apart above him, warmth spilling between them.  
  
"Brand," Rune said, his voice sounding awed despite its breathlessness, and it was that that sent Brand over the edge, jerking up against Rune’s body once, twice more before his orgasm sparked white hot through him. One of his hands left Rune's ass to wrap his arm around his shoulders, pressing a moan against his neck as he trembled apart.  
  
Heartbeats or minutes later, Rune stirred against Brand, brushing his mouth against his jaw in an almost kiss before rolling off him and collapsing on the bed beside him, eyes closed. "Okay, you can get up now if you want," he said.  
  
But his hand was still strewn with supposed carelessness over Brand's chest. Twining their fingers together, he brought their hands up to press against his lips. "Tell you what," he said. "Get me a cloth to clean up, and I'll skip my run today."  
  
The slow smile that spread across Rune's face warmed him from the inside out.


End file.
